


Nicholas Campbell

by drwhogirl



Series: Potentially depressing headcanons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If John was a potential vessel for Michael, why was Nick a vessel for Lucifer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicholas Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first supernatural story since Trial of the Heart. I wanted to apologize to everyone who was reading that, my co-author suddenly decided she was a homophobe and refused to let me keep any part of the story I came up with.

"Are you ok?" Sarah asked as she gingerly approached the bed.

"What?" He looked up, finally lifting his head from his hands.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh. Mary."

There was silence for a moment as she waited to see if he'd continue, when he didn't she pressed. "What happened to Mary?"

"She's dead. A fire apparently."

"Oh Nick. I'm so sorry." She sat down next to him and gently pulled him into her arms. "What about John and the kids?"

"Alive, as far as I can tell."

"Will that's something at least isn't it."

"I don't deserve you Mrs Campbell."

"Well you're stuck with me aren't you Mr Campbell."

"Yeah I suppose so." He paused before getting up. "I'll go and check the salt lines before joining you." 

"Alright, don't take too long." She mumbled as she snuggled into the covers, falling swiftly into a deep sleep.

* * *

The house was silent when Nick came home. The lights were off and the front door was locked. As Nick reached out to the front door he could tell something was wrong. It was too quite. He slowly pulled the gun out of his pocket as he quietly unlocked the door. After expertly scoping out the first floor he moved upstairs, it wasn't until he reached the closed bedroom door that he knew what was wrong. The smell of sulfur and blood was overpowering. It wasn't until he opened the door that he discovered the severity of the situation. To say Sarah was dead would be an understatement. Massacred, or maybe decimated would be a better choice of word. There was blood everywhere. All over the bed, all over the floor, all over the pieces of his wife scattered around the room. He stumbled backwards out of the room, rushing to his daughter's nursery but he could see straight away that the blood had run down and soaked into the mattress. There was too much for even a small possibility that she may be alive.

* * *

 

Nick never did find the demon that killed his family. Never knew it was the first one he drank blood from. Never knew his favourite cousin's little boy was Lucifer's true vessel. He never knew any of this.

* * *

"Nick!" He was caught off guard as he suddenly found his arms full of his wife.

"Sarah." He held her tightly, expecting the dream to be ripped away any moment as it had many times before.

"I'm so happy to see you. You're ok now. You're in heaven."

It took Nick a moment to be able to process this. "How did I manage to get into heaven?"

"Because it wouldn't be heaven without you." She whispered, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

 


End file.
